Transformers:Paradise and Parasites (A: Heartbreak and Horror(s))
Another series. Its alternate name is Heartbreak and Horror, or Horrors. (Probably another Kanye West reference, and 'Horror' probably a reference to New Beginnings stuff and Destruction stuff way back.) Characters: Autobots: (Lesara's Busters) * Lesara. Lesara, the eponymous Autobot who leads the group. She is very skilled with almost every weapon, but like Gen 1 Wheelie, prefers to use a slingshot. She transforms into a siren. * Raider: Lesara's second-in-command, and a former Predacon. He is very vicious but also kindhearted at the same time. He transforms into a Maserati and prefers to use a flail and a crossbow in combat. * Flashbee: He makes an appearance here, but doesn't keep his signature Volkswagen altmode. He transforms into a yellow Bugatti. * Ruby: The second fembot in the group. She has a very bright red colorscheme and transforms into a trolley. She is both the brains and brawn but at the same time is a girly-girl much like Cry. As said, she likes to use her strength and throw around Decepticons and everything, everyone in her way though she likes to use fisticuffs or brass knuckles. * Offroader: The strategist and second demolitions specialist, due to Flashy also being here. As his name suggests, he transforms into an Offroading truck. He has a purple and grey colorscheme. House of Owls: * Shyara. House of Owls is a subgroup in Lesara's Busters. Lesara allowed Shyara to lead and have free reign much like Optimus did with the Dinobots and Grimlock. She also held the matrix of Leadership before, and if she had the chance to become a Prime, she says she will "End suffering". Her colorscheme is a bit creamsicle as she has Orange, Pink and White with a dash of Purple and Blue. She transforms into a homo sapien sapien. (Human, but not a pretender) She is regarded as not being the sixth member, and a bit of a wildcard like Jazzimus. * Killer Frost/Snowflake. A former Decepticon, and with a cold heart (No pun intended), she was enlisted not into Lesara's Busters but into the House of Owls under Shyara. She is the antithesis of Infernox, and has had rivalries with flame-based factions and individuals such as Flames in Assimilate. She manipulates the element of Water and everything in that vein. She is very... insane, but cheery and sociable but with that comes a second personality which is a rollercoaster of emotion, a loner and very hesitant to use her abilities. She transforms into an Acura. * Turtledove. The only Mutant in the group. She also is very limited when it comes to speech and can only say her name, much like Hodor or Pikachu or Groot. Yes, she transforms into a turtle and dove. She prefers melee and hand-to-hand but also likes to be more clever and use her cranial module (or whatever's left of it) * Beetle. Another ex-predacon, but he was on Earth with Archanubis. He now controls stuff with Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He has this blue colorscheme and transforms into a different kind of beetle (though not what the Insecticons transform into, maybe actually from Egypt.) He is in House of Owls because of Anger issues. * Liox. A Maximal. He is very stoic and probably mute. He definitely doesn't form Gorlak but he's a lion. A gold and Blue one at that. The Illuminati: * Epsilon. The leader of this faction named after a secret society. He transforms into a Semi-truck with a black and green colorscheme. Not much is known about him. * Theta. The Illuminati's hand and 'Pearl Knight'. She's also probably mute, but she's also the saboteur and scout. She transforms into a cardinal with a Yellow and Black colorscheme. * Omega. He's very arrogant and hot-headed. Also he has an Egoist mentality and is a bit of a nihilist except he thinks he's the Chosen One and will 'save the world'. He transforms into an all black Mercedes-Benz. * Saint Anne. The braggart and gossip of the group. She has an all blue colorscheme and transforms into a forklift. * Thor. The bruiser of the group. He's very humble about himself and has this chrome appearance. He transforms into a bulldozer. * White Lotus. She has a Japanese accent and is the girly-girl and braniac. She has this orange and green colorscheme and transforms into a F-22 Raptor. * Neptune. The pessimist of the group. He transforms into a snowmobile with a rainbow colorscheme. * Saturn. The complete opposite of Neptune. Also, he has Fire powers. He transforms into a mixer truck. * Goliath. Obviously the giant. He transforms into both a spaceship and an aircraft carrier. He has Blitzwing's colorscheme. He can clone himself also. * Sigma. The wildcard and mudslinger. What one'd need in a politician but couldn't get until 2016. He's a strategist and con artist, also a swordfighter and ninja. He transforms into a Suzuki. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021